


The Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He could see it in her eyes. She was like the moon itself. And to think she had been his rival.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately 6 years post-canon.

It was night when Gladion returned. Selene squinted at the shorline, standing by the pier. It had been years since Gladion had left Alola for the first time on a month-long trip to Kanto and Johto. Ever since then, he resolved to survey other regions, researching and assisting Pokemon and their trainers. 

She emerged from her thoughts abruptly at the sound of a foghorn. Her vision came back into focus on a moonlit ferry, slowly making its way towards Ula'ula's shore. "That has to be it," she mumbled to herself, smiling. 

When Selene caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair, she waved eagerly. She could almost spy him cover his face in embarrassment. That gave her a chuckle.

After what felt like ages, the boat finally docked. Gladion strolled over to her, and coughed awkwardly when she pulled him into an embrace. "Um, hello."

"How was Galar?" She enquired, cocking her head to the side. Selene noticed how close they were standing with a soft, "Oh," and took a few steps back to keep from overwhelming him.

"Very... big. Galarian wilds are really vast. Did you know Pokemon will just run up to you?" He dusted himself off.

"Wow. I bet it scared you the first time that happened."

"No-"

Selene gave a doubtful look, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well, yes. But wouldn't you be scared, too?"

"Of course." She chuckled.

Gladion looked around the pier, bathed in lamplight. "Where's Lillie?"

"Oh, right!" She smiled wide. "She set off to Kanto. I think she'll be back in a month or so." When his brow furrowed, she gave him a reassuring smile. "She has Clefairy with her. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I know, I know." Gladion huffed, biting his lip. He seemed much quieter than usual, so Selene rifled through her bag. "What are you looking for?"

"Someone really missed you," she teased. "Well, besides me and Lillie." She retrieved a Pokeball, and let Silvally out of it. It gave a happy cry once it saw him, and she knelt to pet it. "I've been training with it a lot lately."

Gladion smiled, visibly relaxing. "You've made it really strong, haven't you? You must care for it a lot."

"Yes," she whispered to herself, nodding. "I sure do." After giving it a Pokebean, Selene returned it to its Pokeball and stood up. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Head out?" He asked, giving a perplexed look as she pulled her ride pager out of her pocket. 

"Well, yeah. You need someplace to stay, so I thought I might take you back to Melemele. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, but- well..."

"Gladion, look at me. You're not staying in a motel after being away for five months. Haven't you been in a bunch of hotels lately? Don't you want to sleep in a real bed?" Selene frowned deeply.

Gladion was silent, avoiding eye contact at all costs. 

"You know you're welcome to." She patted his shoulder, then awkwardly dropped her arm. "You're not going to be intruding." 

"But-" He held his tongue when she gave him a determined look, then sighed. "Fine. Sure."

Her smile quelled some of the nerves he felt.

She hit a button on the remote, and several moments later a Charizard lowered itself to the pier before them. Selene put on her riding gear. She offered him a helmet, which he begrudgingly took. When Selene offered him a hand, however, he stared at it, wide eyed.

"Don't you need help getting on?" She asked, making room upon the saddle. "Come on. We gotta get there before sunrise. Flying in the day gets hot."

Gladion took a long breath, then placed his calloused palm in hers. He climbed atop the Charizard's back, and nearly fell off of it as it instantly shot into the sky.

He only opened his eyes and stopped trembling once he noticed that he hadn't died. That, and the feeling of two arms holding him in place. "Hey," Selene said, right next to his ear. "I've got you. Have you never flown on a Charizard before?"

He shook his head, looking down. The night air was cold on his face, and the sea crashed far beneath them. If he didn't feel the wind whipping at his sleeves, he would have thought he were on the beach.

The ride seemed to end much too soon. Gladion had forgotten how short trips from island to island were. He nearly collapsed to the ground once they landed, legs feeling like jelly.

"Whoa, there. Can you walk?" Selene gave him a look of concern.

"Who do you take me for?" He scoffed, but instantly tumbled straight to the dirt when he took a single step. She laughed and helped him up, brushing the soil from his shoulders and knees. He felt his face warm in the cool evening, looking anywhere but at his companion. "Lucky for you, we're right outside my house. My mom told me to tell you hi. She's taking a vacation to Kalos. Says it's nice this time of year."

"Taking a vacation? From _Alola_?" His eyes widened as he studied the calm island around them

"Says the person who's been anywhere but here for the longest time." Selene's lips pursed for the slightest moment, and something in Gladion's chest snagged. "But, yeah, I know, right? I love it here." Her braids blew in the breeze. For once, he couldn't help but look.

"Anyway," she blurted, taking him by the arm. "She said I could handle the house now that I'm, quote, 'a super mature young woman,' now. Not that being seventeen makes me super responsible all of a sudden." Selene sighed, shaking her head. "Better get inside and get you settled. Bet you're really tired after the ferry."

"I am, but- seventeen?" As they climbed up the porch's stairs, a confused look adorned his face.

"What, Lillie didn't tell you? I thought she'd called you about it. My birthday was a few weeks ago." She unlocked the door with practiced ease, and nudged it closed with her sandal once they had both made their way in. 

"I didn't get her call if she did. Sorry." The cozy, lived-in feeling her house gave him put him at ease. It was so simple for somewhere the Champion called home, but in the best of ways. It felt like a home, not an empty, cold mansion-

"Do you wanna go straight to bed or do you want a bath first?"

"You better not be implying that I smell," Gladion growled, crossing his arms.

"I would _never_ ," she said in the most exaggerated fake-mad voice ever. "How dare you, Gladion. I just thought you would be sick of showers."

Gladion rubbed the back of his neck. His feet were too sore for him to stand up for that long, especially on a wet surface. "That... would be nice."

Selene shot him a grin, then scurried to the bathroom to start the water for him. "By the way, do you want a plain bath? Bubble bath?"

"Um..." He cleared his throat, slightly ashamed, then murmured, "Bubbles sound good."

"All I have is citrus scented, sorry."

"That's fine."

"Oh, okay!" She returned a minute or so later, wiping her bubbly palms on her legs. "If you need more hot water, let me know. That bath has been known to overflow." She gave a guilty look at the floor outside of the bathroom, which had some minor water damage. "I'll get a bed ready for you."

"I could probably do that myself. Or sleep on the couch."

She winced, rubbing her back as if recalling a past incident. "It's not a comfortable couch to sleep on."

"I'll manage," he insisted, shrugging off his jacket. Gladion entered the bathroom, inhaling the scent of oranges and limes. His spirits lifted.

She shut the door for him. "And I insist. Please?" He could hear her pouting. She was probably crossing her arms, severely disappointed in him...

"Okay. Just- whatever bed you think is the best for me." He shed the rest of his clothes, dipping a toe into the frothy water. The temperature was just right. He sunk in completely, only his head above the surface. He chuckled to himself, blowing a few bubbles away from his face as he reclined comfortably.

"I hope you have fun relaxing! Get out whenever you want."

It was a long time before he got out of the bathtub. Gladion drained it completely before drying off with the towel he had been provided. It was so soft that he almost shed a tear, so used to the stiff hotel-issued ones. He wrapped it around his waist as he pondered about clothes.

Looking through his bag, he picked a tee shirt and a pair of shorts, stowing the used articles from earlier into it. That was a problem for future Gladion.

"Selene?" He called as he exited the bathroom, looking around. Gladion spotted a room with the lights on and entered it, presuming it to be his. He froze in the doorway when he saw her lying in the bed. "Sorry, is it the other room?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"The other room is my mom's," Selene said with a small room. "Do you want to sleep there?"

Gladion wondered internally which would be the lesser evil, then hesitantly shuffled towards the open space beside her. She gave an encouraging smile, which gave him the courage to lower himself in. Her freed hair was spread across the pillow. Had he never seen her without the braids?

"How was your bath?" She yawned, turning off the lights. She shuffled around a little to get comfy, then laid on her side to face him.

"Really relaxing, actually. Thanks." He blinked at her, the room only lit by slivers of moonlight. It cast weird shadows, and gave them a blueish glow. 

He could see it in her eyes. She was like the moon itself. And to think she had been his rival.

"About your birthday."

"Hm?" She closed her eyes.

"Should I get you something? Since I missed it and all?"

"You don't have to-"

"But I want to," he insisted, setting his head down beside her.

"It's just a day." Though she murmured it dismissively, her eyes were wide.

"Please?" He honestly pouted.

"Um, sure, yeah, whatever you want." Selene nodded, quieting a little giggle. "Worry about it tomorrow, though. Aren't you tired?"

A moment's pause later, he nodded in agreement. "I am. Remind me to call Lillie in the morning."

"I will."

Finally, he closed his eyes, a smile gracing his face. She peered at him with one eye open. "I feel like I never see you smile."

"Aren't _you_ tired?" Gladion retorted, huffing.

"Yeah, but- is it... are you still thinking about Lusamine?" She worried at her lip, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He let her.

"My mother... my mother is slowly improving, but seeing Mohn like that... amnesiac, not remembering her, or us... did a number on her. He was the reason she was so desperate to open the Ultra Wormholes. And he was... he was never looking for us." He turned away, covering his face with a hand.

It had done a number on him, too.

"Gladion," she whispered, palm on his back. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Selene. I really don't know." He finally let the tears spill. Years of emotion finally escaped from under the surface as he trembled in the bed of someone who had been his rival, had pushed for him to evolve as a person. 

She rubbed his back quietly. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But can you do me one thing?"

"I- I suppose."

"Can you look at me?"

He turned back around so he was facing her totally, cheeks sopping wet. She pushed his bangs off of his forehead so that she could see both of his eyes. "I'm right here."

"But-"

"I'm not leaving unless you want me to. I know that might not make everything better, but- but I really care about you Gladion. I want to be there for you. I want to be here for you. So I can see you smile again." She smoothed a palm over his cheek, wiping it clean. 

A fresh tear slid down his face as he buried his face in her neck, embracing her tightly. She gasped, but relaxed quickly. Selene began to stroke his hair, slowly feeling his heartbeat slow and his breathing return to normal. After a long period of silence, he lifted his head to look at her.

"You are the moon to me," he mumbled, giving her a watery smile. She blinked in surprise, and then snuggled into his chest.

As they drifted asleep, her "I love you," hung in the quiet darkness.


End file.
